


Finding What She Lost

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [122]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where Henry is 5 and after a year of emma and Killian dating Killian tucks henry in at night and has a conversation where henry asks if killian can be his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding What She Lost

There were times when it was hard for Emma and her son, Henry. Becoming a mother at the age of eighteen was never in her plan, but she supposed she never really had that much of a life plan anyways. Most foster kids barely thought further than getting out of the system in relatively one piece.

She had never intended on going to jail either. If Emma was one thing, it was smart. She stole only when she knew she wouldn't get caught and only stole enough to get by. Never big ticket items that would put her on a list. But things changed when she met Neal. She fell in love and she became careless. She stopped taking the precautions she used to and she let someone into her life.

Clearly it had worked out well for her; what with being pregnant at 18, in prison and with no hopes of a future.

She had intended to give up Henry; she really did. She wanted what was best for the child, and how could she be that?

But her child was born, the Doctor gave her a second chance. He offered her a chance to keep her child and raise him.

Maybe it was how high she was on meds, or the euphoria of giving birth, but with the choice given to her, she felt her mind racing circles. She remembered all the pain she felt over the years, and yes, quite a bit of it had been her pain in the system. But a good deal had been from the pain of thinking her parents didn't want her. She had come to terms with it over the years, but it still hurt from time to time, worse than any pain that her foster parents had inflicted on her. Did she really want a child, _her child_ , to go through that?

So in a split decision, she decided to keep her son.

It had taken her all of a year after getting out of prison to get her life together. She got a job as a bails bondperson, and she had met the nicest couple next door in 4B, Mary Margret, and her husband David, who watched her son from time to time while she was busy working. Despite the couple barely being a year older than her, they had a way of acting like her parents, and while it as weird at first, over the years she came to accept it.

Being a single parent was hard, and while there were times she wished she had someone with her to help her raise her child and to serve as a father figure, she had accepted the cards that she had been dealt.

That was before a new neighbour moved into 4C, right across from her own 4A; Killian Jones, with his stupid Irish accent, and his good looks. She had tried so hard to stay away from him, despite Mary Margret pushing her to go at least have a conversation with him. But she didn't need that kind of drama.

But then the two of them were trapped together in the elevator. She had cursed their landlord for not getting his shit together and fixing it, and he had laughed, saying she cursed like a sailor, or even a pirate.

She had cracked a small smile at that, and hell, if the two of them were going to be trapped together, then the least they could do was talk. She had found that she enjoyed his company, far more than she cared to admit.

He had sent her flowers that afternoon, to thank her for the company, and asked her if she would be inclined to accompany him on a date. She had declined.

It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive or that she didn't enjoy their time together; because she did, to the point where it scared her.

But Mary Margret had come around and while David played with Henry, she had talked to Emma, and even helped her make a pro-con list as to why she should date him, and after much, much deliberation, she had conceded defeat and accepted.

Killian had been ecstatic when she knocked on his door the following morning and asked him out on a date.

That was about a year ago. And in that year, the pair of them had many ups and downs. They had disagreements, and they fought like cats and dogs. But the pair of them were stronger than any relationship she had ever know, possibly even rivaling her fairy tale neighbours.

She loved him. She had told him as much two months ago, despite him saying those words to her a while back.

And when they had gotten back from their one-year anniversary date, Henry had been eagerly waiting for them to tuck him in at night.

"Emma, why don't you get the two of us a bottle of wine and I put the young lad to bed?" Killian had suggested as he scooped up Henry into his arms causing the boy to squeal with delight.

"Are you sure?" she asked, a bit surprised. She knew he cared about her son, far more than other others would for a child that was not their own. But he had never treated Henry differently for it.

He placed a kiss on her lips, "I'm sure."

She smiled slightly as she walked over the kitchen and poured two glasses of red wine, before walking over to the couch to sit down.

It was only after ten minutes of no Killian that she had gone to look for him.

"The brave princess was used to being alone," she heard his soft voice say to Henry as he sat beside him on the bed, "But the only way for the curse to be broken was to accept all of it, with all its madness. And so she did. She used her love for her son, and kissed him on the forehead, breaking the curse on the land of Storybrooke, and the spell on its inhabitants. After 28 long years, the curse was broken, and happiness restored," Killian concluded.

"I like that story," her son's sleepy voice said, as he cuddled into Killian.

"Me too," Killian said with a smile as he stroked Henry's hair softly.

"Will you be my daddy?" Henry asked suddenly, causing Killian to jolt slightly. "My real daddy is gone, but Mary Margret says that anyone can be your family, even if you aren't related."

She waited, unsure if she should go stop her child's line of thought.

"If you want me to, I would be honoured, Love," Killian informed Henry.

Henry smiled at that, as Killian stood and pressed a kiss to her child's forehead, "Good night, Lad."

"Night, Daddy," Henry said sleepily, before slipping off into the land of dreams.

She tiptoed back to the living room, to be joined by her boyfriend moments later.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, despite her best attempts to play it cool.

"The end part," she admitted.

"I hope I didn't overstep my bounds," Killian said, "I should have talked to you before making promises to him, but I didn't want to break his heart."

"Did you mean it?" she asked him softly. "Do you really want to be his father, or were you just trying to placate him?"

"He might not be my son biologically, but I care for the boy, Emma. And I know that if something happens to the two of us, I lose my right to have any claim over him. But I do consider him to be my own," Killian admitted sincerely.

She smiled as she cupped his face with her palm, "I don't want you to go anywhere," she said softly. "And Henry would be lucky to have you as a father. I'm lucky to have you in both of our lives."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tenderly, "Then I don't have any plans on ever going anywhere."

"Move in with me," she said suddenly.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"You said your lease is up in a month or so, so don't resign. Move in here with me. There's more than enough room in this apartment for the three of us," she said, a bit more confidently this time.

He kissed her lightly, "I would love to move in with the two of you," he said, as she rested head on his chest. "Happy anniversary, Love."

She cuddled into his body, feeling more content than she had in a long time. "Happy anniversary, Killian Jones."

After twenty three years, it appeared that Emma Swan had found what she had thought she lost, a family.


End file.
